


你的眼神 / In Your Eyes

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e16 Dead Drop, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: “死亡坠落”案之后，Jim决定和Blair去度个假，但是持续不断的噩梦以及Blair可能离开的危机感迫使Jim正面一直极力回避的感情。（译注：“死亡坠落”案，来自原电视剧，Blair被困在装了遥控炸弹的电梯厢里。）中文约12000字。





	你的眼神 / In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115545) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



_“把枪扔了！” 拉钦斯高声叫。_

_Jim咬咬牙，把枪放到地上并一脚踢开。他要提醒这家伙别得意忘形，“不要忘了，你妻子也在电梯里。”_

_“哈，警探先生，你知道的，离婚可不止一种办法。”拉钦斯咯咯怪笑。_

_操，原来这个混蛋就没打算让凯特琳活着出来！_

_Jim快速思索解决眼下这个僵局的办法，这时他瞥到那个早就受伤倒地的男人忽然举起手枪，射中了拉钦斯的腿。Jim闪身冲向拉钦斯，抢他手里的引爆装置。他们争抢了一会儿，Jim几乎占据上风，他调高听觉，听到西蒙正指挥后援冲进来，留意地板上的男人是否会再次开枪，他探听着一切重要信息，除了Sandburg，因为他没办法，他做不到……_

_没人想到，拉钦斯忽然挣扎着按下引爆装置上的按钮，电梯井的方向随之传出一声巨响，这声音太过巨大，让Jim敏感的听觉无法承载。他重重倒在地上，捂住耳朵，无声地呐喊，Blair！尖锐的痛苦像一把刀子，狠狠插进他的大脑，刺中他的心脏。_

_一片混乱之中，Jim察觉身旁的响动，勉力睁开眼，迎面是拉钦斯扑来的身影，他的嘴巴在动，但Jim听不见他在说什么。Jim感觉自己也发出一声怒吼，起身朝拉钦斯扑去。他们碰撞到在一起，然后重重摔倒，Jim狠狠出拳，落点无比精确，拉钦斯失去抵抗的能力，模糊地呻吟，但是Jim没有停下，他继续击打身下的男人，不在乎是否会打死他。_

Jim猛地惊醒，他一把扯下眼罩，在昏暗中急促喘息。

Blair今天差点死掉，这个念头占据Jim的大脑。自从这个孩子成为他的搭档，Sandburg不只一次置身险境，Jim从不让自己对此有太多想法。但是这一次，在那漫长的几分钟里，他真的以为Sandburg死了。

Jim蜷起身体，把脸埋进枕头里，用力驱逐脑海里的画面。因为西蒙的阻止，他没有杀死拉钦斯——但也去了他半条命。这件事导致的结果是Jim被暂令停职，等待IA部门的审查，可他一点也不在乎。Blair被从毁坏的电梯里救出来后，立刻被塔格特送去控制室，这避免了Jim可能做出的冲动之举，天知道当他看到他的搭档完好无损地从电梯里出来时是多么狂喜和感激。

床上的Jim开始无意识地追寻楼下小房间里Sandburg的心跳，在找到它之后，他一整晚都听着那扑通扑通的律动，并因此感到慰藉。其实要是能和他待在一个房间就更好了，但Jim让自己不要去想象Blair躺在他身边的情形。那只是向导对哨兵的吸引，并没有其它。Jim熟练地对此绝口不提，他可不想Blair针对这个问题设计出什么新实验。

Jim让自己不要再想安稳熟睡中的室友——话说，Sandburg才是和死神擦肩而过的人，为什么反而没事人一样安眠无忧呢——开始思考停职期间可以做些什么。

其实他可以留在家里做做检查、维修什么的，但是再待在这里他会窒息，他现在急切需要的是换个环境。他想不起上一次过一个真正的假期是什么时候了，和Sandburg一起皮划艇露营那次？不，他们迷路了，而且因为半途赶去救Simon，露营也流产了。即使这样，那也是好几个月之前了，他和Sandburg真的忙于工作太久了，也许他们两个都需要走远些放松一下。

Jim决定早上一起床就给好朋友布鲁克打电话，借用他的山中小屋，然后说服Sandburg和他一起去那儿玩几天。这个孩子会喜欢山里的清新空气的。

做出计划之后，Jim终于感觉安稳了一些。他拉起眼罩，听着Sandburg仍旧平稳有力的心跳，重新沉入睡眠。

:::

“去哪儿？”sandburg张大眼睛看着餐桌对面的Jim，手里还举着未送入口中的一叉子煎鸡蛋。

“神秘湖，”Jim很有耐心地重复，“我有个朋友，他在那里有座小屋。我在想，也许我们最近工作太紧张了，可以去那里放松放松。”

奇怪，他为什么这么紧张？他并不是不能一个人去啊，钓钓鱼、划划船、到森林里远足……

其实最近一段时间，Jim感到身体里“哨兵”的那部分在热切渴望辽阔寂静的山岭。如果Sandburg知道他这种感觉，一定会毫不犹豫地答应，但是Jim不想告诉他，因为他希望这场旅行无关哨兵或向导，只是两个好朋友一起亲近自然，放松自我。

Sandburg放下叉子，“是因为停职令？”

“这只是一部分原因，另一部分是我们很久没有度假了。”Jim 本以为Sandburg会有兴趣，因为他喜欢钓鱼和野营，况且这次并不会完全的“原始”，“那地方风景很好，还有冲水马桶、微波炉，现代文明全套设施。”

“听上去不是那么环保呢。”Sandburg开玩笑地说，但笑意未及眼底。

Jim担忧地调用哨兵的感官彻底地探查Sandburg的身体，除了肉眼可见的疲惫和肩背处几乎感觉不到的紧绷，似乎一切正常。但是在生理疲乏之外，Jim感觉得到这个孩子身上有些其它的东西……是一种挫败，或者悲伤？这在一贯乐观积极的Sandburg身上可并不常见。

“你能跟学校请假吗？”Jim不准备接受任何形式的否定答案，他看得出来，Sandburg和他一样急需一次放松。

“我们会在那儿待多久？”

“一个星期？”

Sandburg耸耸肩，戳弄盘子里的鸡蛋，“我应该可以请个假。”

Jim知道这不容易。Sandburg要兼顾警局和学校，空闲时间所剩无几，学校的主任已经因为他经常缺课而提出过严肃批评。Jim决定必要时跟学校方面谈一谈，透露Sandburg在警局的工作的重要性，他不希望有一天这个孩子要面对二选一的抉择。

“我回来的时候会给你打电话。”Sandburg说完就端着他的盘子走向厨房，把食物残渣倒进垃圾桶。

“你确定今天能上课？”

“别担心，我没事。晚点见。”Sandburg抓起背包挂在肩上，出门了，留下Jim仍然隐隐感到不安。

:::

去神秘湖的路上很安静，Sandburg没有像往常一样喋喋不休。但当他最终看到小屋的时候，眼睛里出现一丝活力，“哇哦，太棒了吧，和我想象的完全不一样！”Jim为Blair打起精神而感到高兴。

Sandburg没错，这里的确棒极了。小屋外是各种各样的草木、大卵石，门口有宽阔的游廊，透过窗户可以看到神秘湖和韦纳奇国家森林。树叶还没有开始变色，但是Jim可以觉察到空气中的舒爽味道，昭示着秋天即将到来。湖面吹来的清风微微发凉，Jim庆幸自己带了厚实的衣服。

他带着Sandburg参观屋子里面。硬木地板闪光锃亮，点缀着几块史诺夸尔米风格的真品皮毡，所有的设施都很新。简直太赞了，Jim曾经甚至想过自己也找一处这样的度假小屋。

主卧占据了二楼的一半，但是Jim不觉得他应该睡在这里，“你可以在楼上的两间房里选择一间做你的卧室，Chief。”

“你选吧，我住另一个就行。”

Jim叹息，以往来的时候，他总会住在能看到湖面的主卧，但是这次他想让Sandburg住那间。他希望在这里的一周，这个孩子能开开心心，舒适放松。但是，不论他怎么努力，Sandburg似乎都离放松有十万八千里。

Sandburg把行李袋扔到床上，甚至没多看屋内一眼就推着Jim下楼。“好了，大个子，你为什么不去周围溜达溜达？我会检查一下屋子，确认对哨兵没有潜在威胁。”

“Sandburg……”

“怎么了，这不就是我的活儿吗，让我做我的分内事好吗？我带了我们需要的所有东西。”好吧，难怪后备箱里多了几个袋子。

“你不用麻烦，我来过这里很多次，没有任何问题。”Jim站在楼梯边坚持道。

“在你的感官上线之后？”Sandburg双臂抱胸反问到，他的身上忽然有种Jim看不明白的坚持和固执。

“有一次。”

“我想这样做，Jim……拜托了。”

Sandburg的眼里流露出满满的请求，Jim无法对这样的Sandburg说不。Jim确信这绝对是向导对哨兵的影响，但即使知道这一点，他也没办法拒绝。

“我去湖边转转，你结束之后告诉我好吗？”

Sandburg舒了一口气，露出满意的微笑，“当然。”

:::

晚饭之后，两人到湖中划船，湖面像玻璃一样平静，映照着橙色和粉色的霞光。视野之内没有其他人，Jim调高听觉，发现附近大部分房子都没有声音，他们来得正是时候。

不过他们也不是独享美景的人，有一所出租的小房子正被占用着，里面传出烤肉的香味和经典摇滚乐曲。Jim暗暗希望那不是什么逃犯，毕竟他们总是碰到这种情况。

“调高你的听觉，Jim，”坐在船尾的Sandburg轻声说，“你能听到什么？”

Jim毫不犹豫地遵从这个指令，他把桨横放膝头，闭上双眼，让听觉的触角延伸到比平时更远的范围。开始的时候有些嘈杂，太多的声音搅在一起，但Sandburg的手忽然轻轻搭上他的肩膀，“别急，慢慢来，先鉴定是什么声音，然后给它们分类、过滤，降低干扰。”

这种实验他们经常做，但是在小瀑布城，Jim从未让他的感官延伸到如此广度。此时，他全心全意信任他的向导，遵从他的指示，描述出他听到的种种。

“波浪拍打河岸，河边有潜鸟、鸭子。你，你的心跳、呼吸。浆刮在船身上。”他像Sandburg说的处理每一种声音，渐渐地，它们变得轻柔，像潜入幕后的背景音。“树上的小鸟，羽毛沙沙。啃东西的声音，啃的是木头，可能是河狸？”

他还听到虫子在土里穿行，狐狸栖息在树丛，蜜蜂嗡嗡扇动翅膀；微风拂过，树叶窸窣，树枝摇摆。他听到出租屋里的人走调的歌声，“…just one look I was a bad mess, ‘cause that long cool woman had it all.”

“很好，老兄，干得漂亮。现在收回来，放松。”

Jim把听觉调回正常范围，几乎没费什么力气，这证明了他们的成功。Sandburg沉溺于哨兵的研究，设计出各种测试，这帮了他们很多，但Jim仍然不喜欢这些测试，因为这让他觉得他和Sandburg的关系是靠学术研究维系的。

“这么久了，我还是感到惊艳。”Sandburg放下搭在Jim肩上的手，“你现在很稳定。”

Jim点点头，“能控制感官的感觉很好。”夕阳沉入远山，沿着在湖面映下最后一片阴影，“我们得在天黑之前回去。”

“嗯。”Sandburg的声音有些低沉，也许还在思考刚才的实验。他们摸索好久才让Jim运用他的感官而不是被感官掌控，这个过程对他们来说都不轻松。

两人驾着船朝木屋划去，木浆无声摇摆，他们没有再交谈，只是享受着惬意的宁静。

:::

_拉钦斯挣扎着按下引爆装置上的按钮，电梯井的方向随之传出一声巨响，这声音太过巨大，让他敏感的听觉无法承载。他重重倒在地上，捂住耳朵，张大嘴无声地呐喊，Blair！尖锐的痛苦像一把刀子，狠狠插进他的大脑，刺中他的心脏。_

_他察觉到身旁有什么响动，勉力睁开眼睛，迎面是拉钦斯扑来的身影，他在嘴巴在动，但Jim听不见他在说什么。Jim感觉自己也发出一声怒吼，起身朝拉钦斯扑去。他们碰撞到在一起，然后重重摔倒，Jim狠狠出拳，落点无比精确，拉钦斯模糊地呻吟，失去抵抗的能力，但是Jim没有停下，他继续击打身下的男人，不在乎是否会打死他。_

_“Jim！Jim，够了！”_

_有双强壮的胳膊把他从拉钦斯身上拉开，他的听觉开始恢复，进入耳朵的声音还很沉闷，他急不可耐地在混沌中搜寻某个心跳声。要找到它，只要找到它，他就知道一切都还顺利。_

_Simon在他面前蹲下，一只手放在他的肩膀上。他脸上的伤恸刺痛Jim的眼睛，但是他不相信，不能相信。_

_“不……”他大力摇着头，想驱散耳朵里的混沌，听觉已经释放到最强，但他还是找不到那个声音。_

_“不！”_

Jim气喘吁吁地从梦中惊醒，发现他的听觉延伸得太远，脑子里灌满嘈杂的噪音：虫鸟的啁啾声，树叶在微风中摩擦，湖水拍打堤岸，一只潜鸟孤独地哀叫……在所有噪音之外，Sandburg的心跳声仿佛是一个定音鼓。

把听觉调回可控范围花了比平时更长的时间，梦中强烈的情感好像愤怒的蜜蜂在皮肤表层流连不去，他感到焦虑。他的梦境擅自对现实做了修改，他真的一点都不喜欢这种修改。

Sandburg应该能对他的梦提出一些看法，但是Jim不打算告诉他。也许这些梦就像他在秘鲁的幻觉，或者只是普通人遭遇创伤事件后的应激反应，只要过段时间心情平复了，梦就会停止。

Jim侧耳听着Sandburg平稳的心跳，有些恼火这个孩子怎么能睡得这么香甜。当然，这并不是说他希望Sandburg和大卫·拉什案时一样，再次被噩梦缠身。

Jim想睡得舒服点，于是他转了个身，床垫比以前在这里时要柔软，应该是Sandburg的功劳，他得感谢Sandburg有先见之明地把他的床上用品打包过来。这个孩子真的有很严肃地对待向导的工作，总是寻找不会刺激Jim敏感的皮肤的有机用品和布料。但Jim并不习惯接受这种关心和照料，他不得不承认，他觉得有些微的不自在。

他一直等着Sandburg开口索要回馈，但是他从没等到。

:::

第二天，Sandburg起得比以往都早，甚至比Jim还早，他留了一张便笺用盐罐压着，上面潦草地写着“出去散步，早餐不用等我。”

Jim盯着便笺看了很久，感到很不习惯。挣扎了一会儿，他还是放开听觉，开始搜寻他的向导的心跳。几个月前他就发现，只要有意，他能很快锁定Sandburg的心跳声，然后过滤掉其他杂音，这样它们就无法分散自己的注意力。

Sandburg的心跳平和有力，Jim应该停止继续探听的，但是他没有停下，因为他似乎正听到一句笑话的结尾。

“…鲭鱼，咬了那个女人的屁股！”

然后是一阵大笑，Sandburg和另一个男人的。Jim认出那个声音正是他昨晚听到的走调的歌声，他们唯一的邻居。突如其来的妒忌和艳羡撕扯着Jim，有那么一刻，他甚至无法呼吸。上一次他听到Blair这样愉悦的笑声是什么时候？或者说，他是否给过Blair这样笑的理由呢？

接下来是一阵窃窃交谈和杯子的碰撞声，Jim收回听觉，不再听下去。Sandburg想和一个陌生人共进早餐，那完全是他自己的事情，他们并不是要每时每刻都黏在一起。

他在心里坚定地告诉自己他并不沮丧，虽然他不得不勉力松开下颌，才能完成刷牙的动作——不，这只是哨兵的领地意识罢了，并没有其它。

Sandburg回来的时候，Jim觉得自己已经控制好情绪，虽然他立刻敏感地嗅到徘徊在Blair法兰绒衬衣上的另一个男人的气息。Jim低下头，把精力集中在手里的盘子上，尽量让自己的声音听起来平静如常。

“早餐不错，Chief？”

“对，棒呆了！”Sandburg拉出一把椅子坐下，“我们的邻居真的非常热心！他请我吃了蛋饼，手艺真不错。”

“在远离文明社会的地方一分钟快速交友，确实只有你能做到了。”糟糕，他想轻松调侃的，但是从嘴里吐出来的语句却不知道为什么变得刻薄。

“抱歉，我不是故意丢下你自己出去吃的，”Sandburg马上赔罪地说，“我只是想随便走走的，但是刚好遇到了马特。”

马特。Jim费了点力气才避免了脸部肌肉的扭曲，Sandburg没有带过男人回家，不过哨兵的感官让他知道Sandburg有过同性关系。Jim一点也不想在他的假期期间看Blair开始一场逐猎。

“他在写一本书，关于华盛顿地区的各种鬼屋，以及这些鬼故事放在历史学的语境中如何反应大众心理，很有意思。”

“他是某种捉鬼师？”Jim怀疑地问。他是一个警察，他相信事实、证据等真实可见的可以帮助破案的东西。至于鬼魂、吸血鬼、外星人，至少在他看来，只是人们沉迷的睡前故事罢了。“听起来有些迷信，不是吗？”

Sandburg扬起眉毛，“哨兵和向导听起来也有些迷信。”

“这不一样。”

“哈哈哈，你说得对，哨兵其实更像长毛巨足人。”（译注1）

“哦？也许你应该看看镜子里的自己，长发小子。”

两人相视而笑，时间似乎回到以前，他们互相调侃，分享笑容。忽然，Sandburg的表情变了——也许没有人能发现，但逃不过哨兵的眼睛——那种无法言语、让人费解的悲伤又回到Sandburg的脸上，Jim不知道自己是否应该开口询问，或者，他在害怕询问。

“那么，我们今天的安排是？”Sandburg先一步转换了话题。

“我们也许可以去湖边钓鱼。”Jim回答，他几乎维持不了脸上的笑容，但是Sandburg似乎并没有发现。

“是吗，棒极了。”Sandburg站起身，低头看看自己，“给我五分钟换件衣服，然后我去帮你拿工具。”

Jim看着他走上楼，不安的感觉又袭上心头。

:::

两人驾起小舟，顺着和上次相反的方向划到Jim印象中一个合适的垂钓点。Sandburg之前从未尝试过飞蝇钓，于是Jim自告奋勇地担任指导工作。他给Blair看他喜欢用的几种毛钩——今天他们用的是毛翅蝇——以及正确的绑制技巧。（译注2）

“不要用蛮力把钓线扔出去，”Jim阻止正在这样做的Sandburg，“看着我，慢慢地平滑地抛出去，低一点，先看准你想落点的地方。”

Jim示范了一两次，Sandburg专心致志地看着，和学习其它东西一样快速地掌握其中的技巧，很快他就能完美地把钓线抛投出去，不过没办法顺利地收回来，钓线总是缠得他满手臂都是。

“唉，你做的时候明明很简单。”Sandburg说。他换了一身从布鲁克那里借来的钓鱼装——绿色及腰的钓鱼靴和灰色背心——另外加上他自己的宽松垂软的绿色太阳帽，卷发推到脑后扎成一束马尾。模样有些滑稽，但是在Jim看来……很完美。

“你也不错，你是天生的钓手，Chief。” Jim说。Sandburg看起来被这句恭维大大地取悦了。

此后，他们安静地不断抛出鱼竿，长长的钓线和彩色的毛钩匆匆掠过水面，在波光粼粼的水面划出一道道闪烁的轨迹。Jim觉得此行不虚，他喜欢和Blair这样远离小瀑布城的喧闹和嘈杂，一起享受悠闲的时光。

“你能看到什么，Jim？”Sandburg忽然轻声问。

Jim转头端详Blair的神色，但Blair正眺望远处水面上震颤的毛钩，并没有看他。“又一个测试？”

“不——只是好奇，没别的。”

谎言在哨兵面前无所遁形，不过Jim并不打算戳破，相反地，他放开视觉向外延伸，湖面两端的景物迅速放大，直到五英里外的细节都宛如近在咫尺。

“水面有很多浮游生物，岸边有很多岩石，停着一架红色的小船，风化得很厉害，应该放了很长时间，有一侧破了个洞，可能是石块撞击造成的。”职业习惯让Jim稍微警觉，不过他没有发现任何犯罪的迹象，从裂口处的木头纹理的反光看，那个裂口已经非常老旧，所以他按压下心里的蠢蠢欲动，继续观察，“树林里有几只松鼠爬上爬下，旁边是蓝莓丛，地面有昆虫爬行。噢，有几个脚印，不久前有什么大型动物经过那里，也许是熊？”

一只手落在Jim的肩膀上，“非常好，伙计。现在，慢慢收回来好吗？”Jim照Sandburg的话收回视觉，视野内的景象逐渐变成正常的大小，他做得毫不费力，不过Jim认为这是因为他的向导就在身边，他知道Sandburg会时刻留意他，把他从神游中拉出来。

“噢！有鱼上钩了！”

“很好，Sandburg！保持住，别急！”Jim收回自己的钓竿放在一旁，帮Blair拉他的猎物，“感受鱼的动作，放松，左手收线！”

“啊？！”

Jim走到Blair身后帮助他正确的收竿，他注意到他们紧挨的身体之间散发的热度，以及Sandburg衣服下肌肉的伸缩，“很好，就是这样，现在卷动钓轮。”

“抓到它了，我抓到它了！”

“是的，你抓到它了。”Jim转身抄起网兜，把被拉至近前的鱼兜进去，“噢，好个大家伙！”

他把鱼网递过去，Blair先把鱼钩从鱼嘴里掏出，然后两手抱起战利品，开心地欢呼，“这么大！你觉得它有多重，五磅？”

“是的，至少五磅。这是割喉鳟，我们可以好好撮一顿了。”Jim接过还在不甘扭动的鳟鱼，扔进盛有湖水的水桶里。

Jim看Sandburg换好毛钩，然后两人再次抛出钓线。Jim想他们今晚会有一顿丰盛的晚餐，如果再来两条鳟鱼的话——如果是Sandburg钓起来的就更好了。

Jim看着Blair的脸上还未散去的灿烂的笑容，忽然想起自己无法宣之于口的感情。也许Sandburg遇到那个写书的家伙确实是命中注定，他们年岁相仿，更志趣相投。

“你想过定下来吗？”Sandburg忽然说，他的问题诡异地正中Jim此时的想法。

“你指什么，再结婚？不，没有考虑。”和卡洛琳的婚姻经历从任何角度来说都是一场灾难。

“不一定是结婚。其实，如果你问我的话，我会认为婚姻开始变成一种过时的习俗，现在女性有更多自主和独立性，她们不用和过去一样通过结婚去获取经济保障和丈夫的护佑。”

Jim对这个观点不置可否，但是他喜欢Sandburg开启讲课模式的样子，差不多和喜欢Sandburg开启向导模式为他提供帮助时一样。“所以你想说什么，Sandburg教授？”

“我是说……找到一个人，一个你每天回家都想看到，想与之慢慢变老的人。”Sandburg耸耸肩，“我只是觉得，要是老了之后能和某个人一起躺在摇椅上回想年轻时候的点点滴滴，会很不错。”

“所以我有你啊。”这是Jim的第一个反应，但是他没办法说出口。这不公平，Sandburg不可能因为是他的向导就负担起他的一生，Jim也不能欺骗自己说他们之间除了友情还有别的东西能把他们永远维系在一起。

总有那么一天，Sandburg会回到自己的生活轨道，Jim则继续自己的路。当然，他们会偶尔一起吃个午餐，回忆一起冲锋陷阵的日子，但是Sandburg终究会有自己的家庭，这是他应得的。

“Jim？”

“抱歉，在想些事情，我——”他得说些什么来回答Sandburg的问题，但是谢天谢地他马上就不需要了——钓线突然绷紧，“噢，上钩了！”

Sandburg没有再提起这个话题。

:::

_Jim解下枪和警章，抱住双臂沉默地站着。法医室里摆满裹在尸袋里的尸体，其中有四具是拉钦斯引爆炸弹造成的。Jim没有办法放出感官去探查哪一个袋子是Sandburg，烧焦的肉体的味道已经让他窒息。当尸体被拖出不成形状的电梯厢时，他想跟过去，但是Simon坚决地拦下了他。_

_“你不会想看到那个孩子的样子。”他这样说。_

_悲伤的塔格特安慰他爆炸发生在一瞬间，Sandburg几乎不会感觉到痛苦。这种话Jim曾经用过无数次，已经无法用来说服自己。Blair一定非常害怕，盼着Jim去救他，和以往每一次一样搞定局面——可是没有，他有没有感到被背叛或者辜负呢？_

_装尸体的货车来了，Jim看着死气沉沉的尸袋被运上车，再逐渐开出视野。他没有意识到Simon正轻轻推着他往他的汽车走去，只是浑浑噩噩地挪动脚步。他的向导不在了，他的伙伴，他的室友，他的搭档，不在了。周围的世界变得模糊而遥远，Jim能感觉到的只有一片空虚，他知道自己马上回陷入这片空虚之中。_

Jim猛地惊醒，伴随着一句咒骂和胸口空荡荡的寒意。该死的梦越来越真实，可他却无力阻止。以前从没出现这种情况，所以很有可能和“哨兵”有关，他应该去请教这方面的专家，但是他该死的不能。因为他无法说出失去Sandburg的感受，哪怕只是梦境，他更加不能把这件事告诉Sandburg，Blair很可能会因此重新思考在哨兵-向导关系中哨兵的独立性。

床一定是太软了，Jim反复调整姿势，好不容易找到一个合适的位置。他闭上眼睛，并试图不要像小孩子渴求毛绒娃娃一样追寻他的向导的心跳声。

他失败了。他又发出一声咒骂。

清晨，Jim和Sandburg分享了一顿无话的早餐，然后开始沿着森林边缘的小路远足。这一带由公园管理处维护，因此路上装了许多标识牌，主要的障碍——例如断裂的树枝、山洪冲溃过的地方也被清理或者维修了。林间小路安全怡人，带着松林气息的空气清新自然，但是Jim并不完全感到享受。这些天以来，他似乎同时行走在两种情境中，一边是Sandburg从电梯坠落中死里逃生，一边是他没能成功生还。Jim知道第二种情境不是真实的，但为什么无论他如何努力，就是不能摆脱那些梦呢。

Sandburg赞叹地虚空划了个大圈，“天啊，我永远看不厌自然的壮丽和辉煌！不论小瀑布城发生什么，这片群山和森林不会改变，你懂我的意思吗？我出生之前这里就是这样，在我死之后也会是这样。”

Jim未作评论，只是简短地哼了一声。

“像一种生命轮回或者生死往复，让人有种非常安慰和踏实的感觉。”

“我们能说点别的吗？”Jim突然打断他。往鬼门关前走过一遭，还能这么轻松地谈论生死，Sandburg怎么就这么大条？Jim知道这孩子的脑子一向和旁人不同，但他真的不想被反复提醒差一点就失去了最好的朋友。

“怎么了？你从早上起就怪怪的。”

“没事。”Jim加大步伐。Blair不得不紧赶两步跟上他。

“还说没事，”Blair咕哝一声，“你是不是遇到什么烦心——”

“我没有烦心事，只是昨晚没睡好。”靠，他不想告诉Sandburg的。

“Jim，等等。”Sandburg抓住Jim的胳膊，阳光透过树叶，在他们的脚下洒下斑驳的光影。“没睡好？是哨兵的问题吗，也许我能帮你。”

Blair的脸色关切而真诚，Jim几乎想把噩梦的事情统统告诉他，但是他提醒自己他们是来休息的，摆脱一切烦扰的休息，而如果告诉Blair那些梦，他会马上进入研究模式。另外，Jim也不希望Blair的论文里再多加一章的内容，那上面已经够多了。

“床太软了，我睡不习惯。这个我总能自己应付吧？”Jim最终回答。这是部分的事实，但是很明显Sandburg并不买账。

Sandburg的表情一向诚实得一眼就能看清。此时他满脸失落，甚至有一些放弃的意味。他松开搭在Jim胳膊上的手，皮肤上的麻痹和刺痛让Jim想起梦中的痛苦感觉。

“既然这样，我回去了。马特邀我去他那里吃午餐，去之前我还有些别的事要做。”

“Chief……”Jim不知道该说什么，但是显然Sandburg也没有想要听，他挥挥手，头也不回地走了。

“操！”

Jim用力地朝脚边一颗松果踢了一脚，可怜的松果滴溜溜地弹进路边的落叶堆里。Jim希望自己知道要做些什么或者说些什么让事情不要继续搞砸，但是他不知道。或许整个这趟旅行就是一个错误。

Jim坚决地转过身，继续朝山上前行。Sandburg不在身边不意味着他不能独自享受，至少现在他不用继续做那些感官测试了，不是吗？

有时候，他真的希望Sandburg把他当做一个普通的男人，而不是一个烧饼。

:::

Jim独自吃着午餐，望着窗外的神秘湖，感到前所未有的孤独。他错了，他喜欢有Sandburg在身边——即使他总是抱怨他的喋喋不休——于是，他调高听觉，探听Sandburg和那个捉鬼师，但很快意识到这是个错误。

“……跳舞，这是一个非常常见的故事。”一个带着鼻音的沉着的男声说。

“悲痛家庭的愿望……”现在是Sandburg的声音，“很多故事都有这种寓意，通过他们孩子的死来警示一些东西。我以前遇到过这种事，尤其在某些与世隔绝的部落或者社区。”

“你的研究一定非常有趣。”

“是的，你会在彼此完全独立的社会群体之间发现相通之处，所以有时候我会想，也许我们其实身处同一个部落之中。”

“我的下一本书应该写写你，我打赌你会让人类学家们兴奋得要死。”

Sandburg哈哈大笑，“肯定没有鬼故事让人兴奋，所以你经常四处旅行吗？”

“看情况。有些故事我在家里就可以写出来，但是去到真实的环境中亲身体验当然是不一样的。”

“我觉得你家那里肯定有非常多灵异故事可以做为素材，那里很有名。”停顿一会儿，然后是喝东西的声音，“我一直想去那里看看。”

“你会喜欢那里的！你随时可以来，我会带你到四处转转。”

“那太棒了！”

Jim没有再听下去，他感到莫名的愤怒。听起来Sandburg和他们的邻居处得不错，而Jim并不感到开心。他为自己的这种反应感到愧疚，不仅是因为他像一个妒忌的男朋友一样偷听Sandburg和别人的谈话，而且他意识到因为他的原因，Sandburg不能自由地去他想去的那些地方。Blair已经为他推掉婆罗洲的考察机会，谁知道会不会有更多？

Jim意识到自己很自私。如果Sandburg真的对马特感兴趣——这一点昨天就可以看出来了——也许他应该鼓励他。

Jim长叹一声，端起餐盘，把几乎没动过的午餐倒进垃圾桶。他没有一点胃口。

:::

“我们得谈谈。”

听到这句话，Jim用尽全力才保持镇定。他们整个下午都没有和对方说话，此时，他们正坐在湖边码头的户外椅上，看着夕阳渐渐西沉。水波轻轻拍打着湖岸，系在木桩上的小舟一下一下撞击木桩，发出梆梆的声音。

“我也觉得。”Jim回答，他把视线集中到面前的湖面，避免自己忍不住去看Sandburg沐浴在温暖霞光中的脸。

“很抱歉早上对你发火，因为我非常沮丧……”Sandburg调整了一下姿势，木椅嘎吱作响，“我想……不，我知道，我是时候找个别的住处了。”

Jim抱住双臂藏起捏紧的拳头，没必要觉得意外不是吗，他早就想过Sandburg需要自己的生活。但之前一切还是推测，而现在，Blair的声音里有明显的决心。

“当然，你……我想你的房间有点小了。”

“我很感激你为我做的一切，Jim。你救过我的命，不止一次。”

他不想继续这场对话，他知道对话的结果会是什么：Sandburg会搬出公寓，不再出现在警局，最终完全从他的世界消失。

Jim咽下差点脱口而出的请求，不断提醒自己这样对Sandburg是最好的，于是他面无表情地说，“如果这是你所希望的。”

“这是我需要做的。”Sandburg轻声回答。那种悲伤又来了，甚至比之前几次都要浓重，Jim能从他的话里听出，几乎能从他的皮肤上闻到。“你会过得很好，对吗？”

“当然，”Jim深吸一口气，转头看着身旁的Blair，“不用再担心热水不够了。”

这个笑话干巴巴的，Sandburg没有笑，反而看起来更加沮丧。他点点头，说，“那就好，我进去了。”然后他站起身，收起椅子，搬着它往小屋走去。

Jim看着他耷拉的背影和低垂的头，惶然而迷惑。

:::

_一座墓碑，堆砌着新鲜的泥土和一个小小的标识牌，上面写着“Blair Jacob Sandburg”。一个人的一生就这样被浓缩到一个出生日期、一个死亡日期和一句“亲爱的儿子和挚友”里，而他的勇敢，好奇，慷慨，还有美丽的笑容都无人得以再见。_

_Jim穿着黑色礼服沉默地站着，人们早已散去，但他无法离开，他还有好多话没有说。巨大的痛苦梗在他的喉间，一点点吞噬着他。_

_“你是我最好的朋友，你是我的一切”，他一直想这样说，但直到最后也没有说出口。Blair救过他，一次次把他从虚妄的泥潭拉出来，可他有正正经经跟Blair说过谢谢吗？他有告诉过Blair他多么高兴有他陪伴吗？_

_一只坚实的大手抓住他的肩膀。Jim没有回头，但早已听到身后的动静，闻到外套口袋里的雪茄，这一切正是Blair实现的。幼年超强的五感早已蛰伏，如果没有Blair的帮助，Jim只会是一个最普通的警察。_

_“我们走吧。”_

_“我还没有告诉他，西蒙。”_

_“他是个聪明的孩子，他知道的。你要相信他知道的。”_

_但是Jim不相信。Blair就这样一无所知地死去，只是因为Jim一直不敢说出那三个字，我爱你。_

_“他是好样的。”_

_Jim抬起头，居然看到马特朝这边走来，那个男人看起来像“万宝路牛仔”，在墓碑的另一头站定。_

_“你为什么在这里？”_

_“和你一样。不要让他走。”_

_“来不及了，我等了很久，他不在了。”Jim回答，低头看着埋葬了棺木和Blair残躯的泥土。_

_“Jim，我们走吧。”西蒙恳求的声音。_

_“我不能……”Jim无法再忍受，他跪倒在地，泥土沾上他的衣襟。世上再没有Blair的心跳声，Jim自己的心跳似乎也快要停止。他不知道怎么阻止泪水蓄满眼眶，也不知道要怎么在这世间独行。_

Jim喘息着从梦中醒来，眼泪大颗大颗地滑落，痛失所爱的感觉还在胸口回荡。他疯狂地释放听觉，他必须马上听到Sandburg的心跳，但他立刻发现那声音并不在应该在的地方。

他来不及思索，跳起身朝楼下冲去。Sandburg正抱着膝盖坐在客厅的沙发上，看着窗外的群山和森林，皎洁的月光给夜晚的的神秘湖镀上一层银色。

“Jim？怎么了？”

“不要走。”Jim脱口而出，他走到Blair身旁，跪坐在沙发的另一头，颤抖地伸手抚上Blair的膝盖。他忽然觉得自己应该穿一件浴袍的。

“面对现实吧，老兄，你不需要我了，其实很早就不需要了。”Sandburg把头发梳到后脑勺，无意识地扒拉着一个打结的地方。“甚至在金色迷药案之前，在火灾案之前，你一个人都处理得很好。我为你感到高兴，你成功地控制了你的感官。 ”

“我能控制都是因为你。”

“没有研究证据表明哨兵-向导关系里——”

“我不管什么研究！”Jim大声说。Sandburg要离开，他不能接受。

“你知道神秘湖的传说吗，Jim？”Blair忽然转换话题。

“什么？”

“马特今天告诉我的，讲的是两个注定不能在一起的年轻男女，他们彼此相爱，但是他们来自两个彼此隔绝的本地部落，所以他们的家庭不允许他们在一起。”

“听起来像罗密欧和朱丽叶，Chief。”

“有些故事是普世的，伙计。总之，两个年轻人准备一起逃走，他们住在神秘湖的两端，于是约定在湖的中央见面，那里有一个独木舟。但是那天晚上起了风浪，湖面波涛汹涌。”

Jim不在乎这个一眼就能看到结局的故事，他不知道它和他们眼下面临的情况有什么关系。

“他们在湖中央溺死了，第二天，他们的亲人发现被冲到岸边的尸体，所有人都非常后悔。他们点起火堆，把两具尸体放在上面燃烧，这样他们就能在另一个世界永远地在一起。”Sandburg抱紧膝盖，“从此流传下一个传说，如果这里出现一对灵魂伴侣，神秘湖上的雾就会跳起舞蹈庆祝，那片雾就是那对恋人的化身。”

“悲伤的故事。”Jim说，他不知道还能说什么。

“故事里的家人永远地留下遗憾，他们本来有机会做正确的事情，但是他们没有，于是一切都无法挽回。我不想变成那样，Jim，我不想生活在悔恨和如果当中。”

Jim明白悔恨是种什么感觉，那种感觉曾一次一次让他在梦里窒息。或许他真的不配得到Sandburg，或许这个孩子最终会转身追寻他的梦想，但是Jim决定，不能让他一无所知地离开，他必须告诉他。

“我最近一直做一个梦，梦到你没有从电梯里逃出来。你和电梯里的人……都死在里面。”

Sandburg握住Jim的手，抚慰地揉捏。

“在梦里，我无时无刻不在后悔，因为你走了，但我还没有对你说……。”激烈的情感再次席卷而来，Jim呼吸困难，喉咙开始哽咽。

“那就说出来，我相信只要你说出来，梦就不会再继续。”Blair柔声道。

“你是我最好的朋友，Blair。我获得的一切控制，是你让它们变成可能。你是我的支柱，我知道我不需要担心任何事因为你就在我身边。我能从火场逃出来，是因为我知道你在外面等我。”

Sandburg的眼睛在月光下闪动着微光，他没有说话，只是握紧Jim的手。

“我希望你快乐，Blair。如果你要离开，我可以接受；如果你要和马特在一起——”

“等等，马特？你在说什么？”

Jim侧过头耸耸肩，“我知道你被他吸引了，就像我希望……算了，也许那只是‘哨兵’的原因。”

“Jim？你希望什么？”Sandburg急切地问。

“Chief，我已经把灵魂都袒露给你了，你可以让我保留最后一点余地吗？”

Sandburg咬了咬嘴唇，点点头，“调高你的感官，大个子，告诉我你感觉到什么。”

“Sandburg——”

“求你了。”

Jim叹息一声，无法拒绝。他首先提升听觉，把听觉聚焦到熟悉的跳动声上，“你的心跳很平稳，或许有点偏快，你的肺脏很健康。”

“还有呢？”

“你闻起来像湖面的风，还有些麝香味。悲伤，你的眼睛里有泪水。”

“然后？”

Jim松开他们握紧的手，慢慢抚摩Sandburg的手臂，“你的汗毛，很柔软，我能摸到皮肤上的毛孔。”

“视觉呢？”Blair催促道。

“你的脸很红，我可以看清你的每一根睫毛，你的眼睛……”Jim忽然顿住，Sandburg的眼神让他觉得很熟悉，他曾经见到过，当Blair和玛雅在一起的时候。但是……Blair怎么会，用这样的眼神看他？

Sandburg舔舔嘴唇，“我们聊费洛蒙的那次，我以为你会发现的。你怎么会没有发现呢？噢，当然，你总是封闭自己，也把我封闭在外，我不懂为什么。”

费洛蒙？在那次的尴尬后，他甚至检查过Sandburg，试图解读他，但是没能读出来，又或许是太害怕会读出什么。

“还有一个呢，Jim。”

味觉。Jim看看Sandburg的嘴唇，不确定能不能这样做。于是，他握住Blair的手轻轻摊开，手掌朝上。扑通扑通，Jim听到自己的心脏在胸口跃动，他慢慢倾身，不由自主地合上眼，嘴唇落在Sandburg的手心，舌尖轻轻一点，蹭到一小片皮肤。

舌尖的味道迅速传导到全身，忽然间，Sandburg以一种全新的方式占满他所有的感官。加速的心跳，深棕色放大的瞳孔，诉说着欲望和渴求的费洛蒙……他怎么会现在才发现？他怎么会瞎到这种地步？

Jim握紧Sandburg的手掌放在自己的侧脸，然后倾身捕获他的嘴唇。天啊，他差点就失去这种美妙的感觉！Sandburg急不可耐地舔舐Jim的口腔，喉间发出需求的呻吟，Jim觉得这是他听过最火热的声音。

“哇哦。”Sandburg推开有点，气喘吁吁地感叹。

“不要搬走，”Jim说，这次更加有自信，“你想旅行我们就去旅行，你想干什么我们就去干什么，但是我不想你走。”

“我也不想走。”Sandburg回答，他跨坐到Jim的腿上，抚摸那光裸的胸膛，然后埋首舔吻Jim的脖颈、耳朵和嘴巴。

Jim张开所有感官，感受Sandburg给他的一切，然后同样返还给Sandburg。他默默地感谢上帝一切都还来得及。

谁也没有看到，窗外，被银色月光笼罩的湖面上方，一笼薄雾开始翩翩起舞。

（完）

 

译注1：bigfoot，【人类学】长毛巨足人(假设的人类祖先) ，所以这里Blair用了一个老本行的梗XD

  
译注2：fly fishing，飞蝇钓，和一般印象中的静坐垂钓完全不同的钓鱼方法，针对凶猛掠食性的鱼类，模仿水面昆虫落水或者水中昆虫的幼虫等天然活饵来引诱对象鱼捕食中钩。毛钩：把禽类或兽类的羽、毛绑制成昆虫、溪虫作为钓饵，叫做毛钩。有一个解说帖很详细：http://www.diaoyula.com/haidiao/200912/fydfjczsjsFly_Fishing_1028.html ，还有一个油管视频：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IflkFD25nD4 感觉把鱼竿抛出去很需要力气……

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花！
> 
> Blair至少从费洛蒙案（Jim被偷盗珠宝的马戏团女迷惑的那次，第一季）开始就暗恋Jim，然而木头Jim在电梯坠落案的大招后才开始正面心意，为Blair默哀啊><
> 
> 精彩和美味是TS及原作者的，词不达意是我的：）


End file.
